Hitomi No Naka No Galaxy
by Josiane Veiga
Summary: Um simples jantar desencadearia o fim daquela linda história de amor? OHMIYA


**Hitomi No Naka No Galaxy**

**Capítulo Único**

**Por Josiane Veiga**

**Songfic da música: Hitomi No Naka No Galaxy da banda Arashi.**

**Sinopse: Um simples jantar desencadearia o fim daquela linda história de amor?**

_**Nota da autora: Essa semana, numa comunidade americana do LiveJournal, uma menina comentou o quanto Ohno está diferente nesse ano. Tipo, suas atitudes, sua postura... enfim, tudo nele, está muito longe do Oh-chan que a gente se acostumou a ver... especialmente em relação ao Nino. **_

_**A comunidade não era de Ohmiya fãs, mas foi curioso notar que até quem odeia Ohmiya admitiu que algo estava acontecendo. Trazendo o assunto pra nossa terrinha, comecei a debater isso com a Carla, e após uma pesquisa, percebemos que a atitude do Ohno começou a mudar lá por fevereiro, ou mais precisadamente, após a briga (dos AnS 168 e 169)...**_

_**Assim sendo, a Carla ontem me indagou: "O que você acha que aconteceu?". Bom... assim que ouvi a pergunta, minha mente já começou a traçar essas linhas... mas havia um problema: como fazer uma fanfic sem PC em casa? Ralei... estou com o dedo inchado de escrever, mas, munida de uma caneta e um caderno, criei essa song fic. Hoje, apenas digitalizei-a para o computador.**_

_**Não ficou EXATAMENTE o que eu queria, mas creio que dá para passar o que eu penso que deve ter acontecido. **_

_**Quero dedicar esse trabalho a nossa "biblioteca de Alexandria", ou melhor, nossa "biblioteca Ohmiya", que é nosso mais novo grupo, onde pretendemos ter TUDO o quanto for possível de material Ohmiya. Estamos começando... mas chegaremos lá.**_

_**Boa leitura ^.^**_

_**Porque as pessoas fazem pedidos às estrelas cadentes,**_

_**se elas logo desaparecem no espaço?**_

Nosso relacionamento já havia desgastado antes mesmo da notícia chegar até meus ouvidos por um afobado Matsujun que entrou como um furacão no camarim.

"_Preste atenção, Riida"_ – ele disse sério, enquanto me segurava pelos ombros. _– "Não tome nenhuma atitude antes de conversar com Nino-chan. Só estou contando pra você antes, porque vocês dois só se encontraram amanhã de manhã... e amanhã as revistas já vão anunciar o boato..."_

Irônico pensar que boatos sempre fizeram parte da nossa vida amorosa, e que nunca demos a menor atenção a eles. No entanto, este em especial, era ameaçador antes mesmo de ser estampado nas páginas de revistas baratas que tratavam de nossas vidas como se estivessem tratando de animais no abate.

"_Sim..."_ – murmurei ao meu amigo. _– "Amanhã conversarei com Nino"._

_**Eu fico imaginando se os desejos que você faz a noite,**_

_**são desejos passageiros...**_

No entanto, não poderia esperar até que o sol nascesse. Peguei um táxi e me dirigi ao apartamento de Kazunari. O local estava silencioso. Isso significava que meu namorado ainda estava trabalhando em alguma filmagem pendente de seu próximo filme.

Usando a chave reserva, adentrei à sala e sentei-me no sofá aconchegante, que já fora palco de muitas noites de amor.

_**Nós colecionamos todos os pulsos do vento,**_

_**Sinto o gosto de menta e lágrimas...**_

Não sei quanto tempo aguardei a chegada dele. Na escuridão reinante, mal conseguia distinguir o que era o _"tic-tac"_ do relógio e o que era a batida do meu amargurado coração. Quando dei-me por mim, uma mão pousava sobre meu ombro.

"_Ohno-san...?" _ – Kazu havia acendido a luz e me encarava surpreso, com aqueles límpidos olhos negros.

A aparente inocência de Nino me enervou mais. Eu sabia que meu relacionamento com ele era algo não assumido diante das pessoas mais afastadas, e que ele se ressentia disso. Mesmo assim, sempre exigi fidelidade, pois era o mínimo necessário para termos uma boa convivência.

"_Você jantou com_******_Mizukawa Asami_**_?"_

A mulher em questão era uma das muitas artistas que manipulavam informações para ver seu nome ligado aos dos membros do Arashi. Sempre que algum de nós estava em destaque, alguma atriz ou modelo aparecia como suposta namorada. Durante um bom tempo, o nome de Asami foi ligado ao de Aiba, mas os tablóides iriam lançar no dia seguinte um suposto envolvimento dela com Nino... meu Nino!

"_Sim"._

Não negou. Não precisava. Realmente, não havia mal nenhum em duas pessoas jantarem juntas. Nunca fui ciumento, e jamais fui possessivo com Ninomiya. No entanto, a nossa relação já não era mais a mesma. Muitas coisas estavam mudando...

... E era isso que me apavorava.

_**Você segura minhas mãos,**_

_**eternidade não é algo real**_

Eu podia sentir o amor de Nino deslizando pelos meus dedos, sem que eu pudesse contê-lo. Dia após dia, percebia seu distanciamento, sua desmotivação. O sexo já não era enlouquecedor, e não fazíamos amor há mais de um mês.

Fechei meu casaco tentando ordenar meus pensamentos. Era janeiro. Havíamos passado o ano-novo longe um do outro, e nem ao menos nos ligamos para desejar algo de bom. Ultimamente eu vinha fugindo dele, e bem sabia que Kazu estava preferindo jogar vídeo-game a me ouvir falar de pesca.

Como deixamos nosso amor esfriar daquele jeito?

Ainda existia sentimento entre nós?

_**Mesmo se você se perder nesta galáxia  
Seja onde for, **_

_**seja onde for,**_

_**procurarei pela sua pequena luz**_

"_Estão dizendo..."_ – comecei, a contragosto – _"que vocês dois estavam em clima de romance no último jantar". _

"_Dizem muitas coisas" – _O murmuro de Kazu me irritou.

"_É verdade?"_

"_Só estávamos conversando, Oh-chan" – _explicou-me, devagar._ – "Pela primeira vez em meses, eu senti que havia alguém do outro lado da mesa me ouvindo... alguém que não se envergonhava de estar ali, publicamente, comigo". _

Por alguns minutos, tentei entender o que Nino queria dizer. Eu podia sentir uma leve mágoa, talvez até mesmo um resto de rancor, mas não era nada muito óbvio, então não fazia idéia do que responder. Ao mesmo tempo, meus olhos se confrontavam com algo novo: um Nino derrotado, como se as batalhas da vida não o entusiasmassem mais e ele simplesmente havia desistido de lutar.

"_Vou tomar um banho..."_ – o ouvi avisando.

Podia notar que a decisão foi baseada na minha aparente mudez. Mas, eu estava disposto a colocar as cartas na mesa naquela noite.

"_Está dizendo que eu me envergonho de você?" _

Kazu já havia se dirigido ao banheiro, mas ao escutar minha voz, parou e voltou o corpo à minha direção. O semblante dele era tomado por um cansaço muito mais forte que o físico.

"_E não se envergonha?"_

Já havíamos discutido aquilo. Eu amava Kazu, idolatrava seu corpo e adorava seu total desprendimento na hora de fazer sexo. Mas, para mim, isso era algo entre nós. Sempre me sentia nervoso quando ele deixava transparecer publicamente que nosso relacionamento era mais do que amizade.

Realmente eu não me importava com que os membros do Arashi poderiam pensar... Mas, o resto do mundo era diferente. Eu tinha uma imagem para manter, e a muito custo, estava sendo bem sucedido nisso. Assumir uma postura apaixonada fora das quatro paredes daquele apartamento era muito mais do que eu estava disposto a dar naquela relação.

"_Não se trata de vergonha"_ – comecei, mas ele me interrompeu.

"_Por Deus, Satoshi... você evita até me olhar quando estamos sendo filmados..."_

"_Você já dá um show mais que suficiente de Ohmiya SK quando estamos em frente às câmeras."_ – ridicularizei, já nervoso por onde aquela conversa poderia parar.

"_É isso que você acha que meus sentimentos são? Um mero show?"_

"_Tente entender, Nino... se eu ficar olhando pra você, vai ser obvio..."_

"_Que estamos juntos?" – _Ele completou meu pensamento.

Sim. Era exatamente isso. Eu podia manter uma postura hetero na frente de qualquer um, mas um simples olhar para Kazunari me desmanchava, deixando muito claro que era por outro homem que meu corpo ansiava.

_**E me tornarei uma constelação e estarei ao seu lado**_

De repente, Kazu pareceu mais exausto do que já estava. Vi seus ombros caírem ainda mais, e pequenas lágrimas se formarem naqueles olhos escuros.

"_Eu me esforço!" – _Tentei trazer Nino a razão_. "Eu até já disse que te amava em uma revista..."_

Um sorriso triste escapou dos lábios finos de Ninomiya.

"_Fanservice, Oh-chan?"_

_**Para sempre, para sempre,**_

_**eu quero olhar para a galáxia dos seus olhos  
Porque você gosta de mim? Parece o big bang, **_

_**a dor se espalha e meu coração dói.**_

"_E o que você quer que eu faça? Que eu chame a imprensa para uma coletiva e declare que nós dois somos amantes há anos? Quer que eu destrua nossa carreira? Que eu termine com o resto de imagem que ainda temos?" _– As palavras saíam de minha boca com fúria. Percebendo que a cada frase minha, Kazunari se encolhia mais, dei minha cartada final. – _"Se quiser ficar comigo, é assim! Se não está disposto a seguir dessa forma, a gente pode terminar agora"._

Foi meu erro...

"_Eu te amo, Oh-chan..."_

Eu não estava preparado para as palavras a seguir...

"_Mas eu estou cansado..."_

E sabia que com elas iam-se o resto de sanidade que me restava.

"_... de ser apenas alguém com quem você transa..."_

Meu corpo enrijeceu instantaneamente.

_**Isso é egoísta, não é?**_

_**Você cobre seus olhos,**_

_**fico imaginando se a noite existe somente para se amar**_

Nino estava terminando tudo comigo? Não podia acreditar. Estávamos juntos há anos, e eu sinceramente cria que ficaríamos assim para sempre. Por que era necessário declarar ao mundo aquela relação? Não estava bom do jeito que estava? Sem assumir nada, ninguém nos notava. Eu vinha ao apartamento dele quando sentia desejo, e quando não estava disposto, apenas ficava em casa, sem ter que me (e o) sujeitar a uma companhia que não me era bem-vinda.

Percebendo-me completamente chocado, Kazu enfim levantou a voz para mim.

"_Vá embora, por favor..."_ – pediu, contendo um soluço. _– "Estou realmente cansado e preciso dormir..."_

Sentia vontade de bater nele. De espancá-lo! Queria destruir Nino da mesma forma como ele estava destruindo a minha vida calma e monótona – que eu amava.

"_Você vai se arrepender..."._ – Disse, revoltado. – _"Juro que vai!"_ – Continuei a ameaça, parado no mesmo lugar.

"_É um risco que eu tenho que correr..."_ – a voz calma de Kazu fez-me enfim dar as costas, e ir embora.

_**Eu pulo o muro onde está escrito "não ultrapasse" e corro.**_

_**Senti que possuía a liberdade em minhas mãos**_

O dia seguinte era a gravação de um dos programas que fazíamos juntos. O convidado, um famoso comediante, tentava passar animação, mas o clima no estúdio não era dos melhores.

Assim que cheguei ao camarim, meus companheiros de banda perceberam meu mau humor. A confirmação se fez quando Nino chegou, com os olhos inchados e tristes.

Durante a filmagem, ele até conversou comigo, mas só o respondi quando não havia saída. Recusei-me a olhar para Kazunari, e senti seus olhos intranqüilos pousados em mim várias vezes, mas eu simplesmente desviava, como se não houvesse a menor importância.

Quando, enfim terminamos a gravação, o diretor me chamou para uma rápida reunião de pauta. Por ser o líder, ficava a meu cargo algumas definições do programa. Quando resolvemos tudo, fui em direção ao camarim, ansioso por pegar minhas coisas e ir embora.

Lá dentro, o silêncio me recepcionou.

Pela primeira vez desde nosso fim, eu senti falta de Nino...

_**Está tudo bem?**_

_**Você sorriu,**_

_**siga-me,**_

_**vamos manter isso em segredo...**_

Durante todos os anos que vivi aquele romance secreto e arrebatador, nunca parei para pensar na importância que Nino tinha para mim. Era ele que sempre me esperava no camarim após as reuniões, que me fazia cafuné quando eu não tinha sono, ou me ouvia falar dos assuntos mais chatos. Quando fui pela primeira vez protagonista de um dorama, foi Kazunari que ia assistir as gravações e me mandava mensagens de _"Gambate"_ pelo celular. Kazu também era a pessoa que me elogiava, ou ria das minhas piadas mais idiotas.

Estranhamente, após aquele dia desgastante, não havia nenhum lugar que eu quisesse mais ir do que a casa de Nino-chan. Mas, não podia...

_**Sim, eu te encontrei nesta galáxia  
Acredite, acredite, nas lendas das estrelas que você ouviu um dia**_

Foi apenas ao término da primeira semana de briga, que notei o quanto Nino era importante na minha vida. Eu simplesmente não conseguia viver sem pensar nele, ou falar com ele. Quando acontecia algo, instantaneamente pegava o telefone para ligar para Kazu, apenas para então me lembrar que eu não mais tinha esse direito.

De noite, recordava-me de todas as vezes que ele tentou tocar-me publicamente e eu o repelia com a desculpa da discrição. Havia dado tantos motivos para Kazu estar magoado, que agora não conseguia ao menos ver qualquer possibilidade dele me perdoar.

_**Certamente no meu mundo você é um deus**_

"_Se você continuar sem falar com ele, Kazu vai ficar doente!"_ – berrou Sho.

"_Foi ele que terminou comigo!"_ – me defendi, sentado no sofá do camarim, enquanto encarava _o rapper_ a minha frente.

"_Você o está tratando muito mal. Olha para ele com tanta raiva, que me pergunto se alguma vez na sua vida, você já o amou..."_

"_Eu amo Nino!"_

Mas Sho parecia surdo as minhas palavras.

"_O que você já renunciou por ele, Oh-chan? Nino renunciou uma carreira em Hollywood, uma vida nova, até mesmo pessoas da família dele por você..." – _Sho foi cruel. _– "E você? O que você fez por ele? Tem fãs que acham que você sente nojo dele, de tanto que foge da presença de Kazu! Como você acha que ele se sente?"._

Cada palavra de Sakurai calava fundo no meu coração.

_**Quero te proteger,**_

_**quero te proteger,**_

_**quero abraçar essa galáxia dos seus olhos**_

"_Oh-chan..."_

Eu sei que não tinha o direito de ir ao apartamento de Nino naquela noite. Mas, já era duas da manhã e eu simplesmente não conseguia dormir. Sabia que se deixasse aquela briga ativa, poderia perder Nino-chan para sempre (se é que já não o havia perdido). Desesperado então, convenci o porteiro do prédio dele a me deixar passar sem avisá-lo, e corri até a porta de sua casa.

Um Nino de pijama azul claro me recebeu com os olhos assustados.

"_Aconteceu alguma coisa?"_

"_Não posso perder você..."_ – murmurei, antes de dizer com a voz mais alta, quase gritando _– "Não vou perder você!"_

Pegando Nino nos braços, pressionei aquele corpo frágil contra o meu. O contraste de nossas peles acarretou num arrepio imediato.

Éramos tão opostos...

Sou um pescador nato, com o corpo rígido pelos exercícios braçais que o mar exige, e a pele escura do sol forte. Nino, tão pequeno e delicado, tem a pele tão tênue quanto uma porcelana, e pálida como uma gueixa. Ele sempre mexeu com as minhas fantasias, sempre me despertou sexualmente. Desde a primeira vez que o vi, eu sabia que meu desejo por ele seria mais forte que o ar que respirava.

_**As incontáveis tristezas  
E as incontáveis alegrias**_

_**,são todas estrelas brilhantes**_

"_Me solta Oh-chan..."_

"_Eu não vou soltar!"_ – Neguei_. "Escute-me, Nino! Sei que sou um idiota! Sei que te magoei! Mas, eu vou mudar!"_

Eu tentava convencê-lo de algo que nem ao menos sabia se iria cumprir. Mas, eu precisava tentar qualquer coisa. Eu não podia ficar mais nem um minuto longe de Kazu.

"_Você não falou comigo a semana toda, e agora vêm aqui me dizer besteiras?"_ – Nino me deu um safanão, e afastou-se. – _"Vá embora!"_

"_Não vou! Eu te amo"._

Ele pareceu seriamente surpreso.

"_E como você acha que vai me convencer disso?"_

"_Eu não sei"_ – fui sincero _"Mas, sei que surgiram oportunidades disso..."_

Nino riu, falsamente.

"_Você não existe!"_ – ridicularizou. _"Eu não vou te dar mais nenhuma chance. Admito que estou sofrendo muito, mas cansei de ser seu brinquedo..."_

"_Você nunca foi meu brinquedo, Kazu..."_

"_E como você define alguém que você só procura quando quer fazer sexo?"_

Ele havia tocado no X da questão.

"_Vai ser tudo diferente agora..." –_ prometi.

_**Mesmo se você se perder nesta galáxia  
Seja onde for, seja onde for,procurarei pela sua pequena luz**_

Antes que ele pudesse esboçar qualquer reação, busquei sua boca e o beijei com toda ânsia do meu coração. Nunca fui muito bom com palavras, então tentei convence-lo de outra forma a confiar na minha promessa.

_**E me tornarei uma constelação ao seu lado**_

_**e estarei do seu lado**_

O beijo levou-nos a colar os corpos... e os corpos colados levou-nos ao sexo. E foi como se fosse à primeira vez. A mesma magia, a mesma ânsia, o mesmo desespero. Sabia que aquela noite era minha oportunidade de provar a Kazunari que eu merecia outra chance, e a fragilidade sentimental dele abriu uma brecha para eu voltar a reinar absoluto em sua vida.

Quando terminou, sai de cima dele e deitei-me ao seu lado, abraçando aquele corpo tão suave. Só então percebi lágrimas...

"_Kazu... não chora..."_

"_Como você quer que eu me sinta? Não consigo dizer não a você... não consigo fugir.." _

"_Não podemos fugir, Kazu... nós nos amamos. É mais forte que nós..."_

Ele secou as lágrimas com aquelas mãos fofas que eu tanto amava. Peguei-as nas minhas e as mordi, delicadamente.

"_Você vai estar aqui quando eu acordar?"_ – Nino me indagou, vencido.

_**Para sempre,**_

Muitas vezes, eu acordava antes dele e ia embora sem me despedir. Só agora eu conseguia ver a crueldade do meu ato.

"_Quando você acordar... e quando você for dormir de novo..."_ – expliquei.

_**Para sempre,**_

Seus olhos demonstraram sua hesitação.

"_O que quer dizer?"_

"_Quero morar aqui com você... Posso?"_

"_Ficou louco, Oh-chan?"_

"_Seremos discretos para a imprensa e para a agência, mas eu acho que pequenas dicas as fãs serão importantes para o caso de estourar um escândalo" – _sorri._ "O que você acha?"_

Pela primeira vez em meses eu podia ver um sorriso sincero vindo daquela boca que eu tanto amava.

"_Você tem certeza?"_

"_Tudo que eu sei Kazu, é que eu te amo mais que tudo. Que essa semana foi infernal, e que eu não tenho vida longe de você..."_

_**Para sempre,**_

_**eu quero olhar para a galáxia dos seus olhos**_

E, de repente, fazer Ninomiya Kazunari feliz pareceu tão fácil...

**Fim.**


End file.
